Junky
by Haldol
Summary: Fic post épisode 2x15. Reid a été initié au Dilaudid par Tobias Hankel lors de sa captivité et, depuis, il est devenu accro. Et si Reid n'était pas parvenu à se sortir de l'enfer de la drogue, s'il était tombé dans le cercle vicieux et sordide de l'addiction ? (one shot).


**Junky**

* * *

**Résumé : **post-2x15. Reid a été initié au Dilaudid par Tobias Hankel lors de sa captivité et, depuis, il est devenu accro. Et si Reid n'était pas parvenu à se sortir de l'enfer de la drogue, s'il était tombé dans le cercle vicieux et sordide de l'addiction ? (_one shot_).

**Warning : histoire très sombre et malsaine. **Vraiment. J'insiste. C'est** sordide et amoral : **_la destruction de Spencer Reid par la drogue_. C'est un** fantasme pervers, sadique et morbide **que j'avais besoin de matérialiser. Si vous n'aimez pas ce qui est tordu et dérangeant, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes clairement prévenus.

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu « Huis-clos », je reposte le **P.S. à propos du « Dilaudid » que Tobias Hankel utilise réellement dans l'épisode 2x15** : l'hydromorphone est un puissant analgésique commercialisé sous le nom de « Dilaudid » (_y compris en France_). Ce narcotique chimique agit sur le cerveau pour augmenter la tolérance à la douleur. Il est parfois utilisé par les drogués comme remplacement de l'héroïne ou de l'opium. Mais il conduit à une très forte dépendance, tant physique que psychologique.

* * *

o

En ce mois de novembre glacé, l'agent Hotchner était venu faire le point avec Reid, chez lui, après son second mois de repos forcé. Il n'avait pas voulu faire de rapport négatif contre son subordonné avant. Il avait voulu lui laisser une chance de remonter la pente, de se désintoxiquer.

Au FBI, la hiérarchie était ignorante de la situation de Spencer Reid. Seule l'équipe savait. Ils avaient tous deviné, depuis le début, que leur jeune collègue avait sombré dans l'enfer de la drogue. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, après ce que Tobias Hankel lui avait fait subir, ils comprenaient tous que Reid ait pu chuter. Mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Près de dix mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son enlèvement et la séquestration que lui avait imposée Tobias Hankel, début février 2007. Reid avait contenu son addiction dans des limites relativement raisonnables pendant environ trois mois. Il semblait démotivé, apathique, encore plus asocial que d'habitude, il avait du mal à se concentrer, mais il faisait alors correctement son boulot.

Et puis, à partir de mai, il avait commencé à s'absenter sans raisons, il ne répondait pas toujours au téléphone, et il avait manqué deux avions…

Hotch l'avait contraint à se mettre en congé maladie, espérant qu'un peu de repos lui fasse reprendre ses esprits. Mais à son retour, la situation avait empiré. Reid avait alterné ses congés d'été et diverses absences justifiées par des certificats médicaux.

En septembre, Hotch s'était résolu à lui délivrer un ultimatum : il fallait que Reid entre en clinique, qu'il se désintoxique s'il ne voulait pas être viré. Hotch avait mis Reid en disponibilité jusqu'en novembre… avec réintégration possible, mais à la condition impérative que Spencer arrive à se sevrer du Dilaudid. Il fallait qu'il se fasse aider…

Reid n'était resté que 4 jours dans cette clinique spécialisée. Il avait signé une décharge et il était parti. La clinique avait appelé pour prévenir Hotch… et Hotch n'avait rien dit à personne de cet échec. Il voulait lui laisser encore une autre chance.

Il appelait Reid assez régulièrement pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Reid, au bout de longues sonneries, finissait toujours par répondre. Il assurait Aaron Hotchner qu'il allait mieux, qu'il s'était inscrit dans un nouveau programme de désintoxication, dans une autre clinique…

Hotch savait qu'il mentait, et qu'au contraire il plongeait inexorablement. Reid avait cette voix rauque, lente et cotonneuse des junkys.

Et puis il y avait eu ce cas… ce tueur en série redoutable que l'équipe avait dû aller chasser en Californie. Hotch était parti loin, il avait été très occupé durant de longues semaines.

Depuis Los Angeles, il avait appelé Reid. Les premiers jours, le jeune homme avait décroché. Et puis, plus rien. Hotch avait insisté. Il avait appelé, encore et encore… Mais Reid ne répondait plus au téléphone. Ni sur le fixe. Ni sur le portable.

Hotch avait laissé des messages.

En vain.

Les deux mois s'étaient écoulés. Novembre et son terrible couperet était là. Le congé forcé de Reid était terminé. Le jeune agent aurait même dû se présenter à son bureau la veille. Il n'était pas venu.

Aaron Hotchner ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Reid, maintenant. Il allait devoir lui coller un rapport hiérarchique qui conduirait à sa suspension, voire plus probablement à son éviction du FBI. Professionnellement, Reid était mort.

Hotch était affligé par ces conséquences inévitables. Il espérait juste que son agent allait bien et que, à force de volonté, et avec son aide, il finirait par s'en sortir. Il était là pour ça : pour l'aider.

Hotch sonna à la porte de l'immeuble dans lequel Reid habitait.

Aucune réponse.

Il se présenta au gardien, montra sa carte d'agent fédéral et se fit ouvrir.

« Ah ! Le FBI ? Eh bien ! Tout de même ! J'ai appelé la police plusieurs fois à cause de ce locataire, et ils n'ont rien fait. Les voisins se plaignent. Ca sort, ça rentre, à toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit… Ca gueule comme des truies là-dedans. Hier soir, ils ont fait un boucan pas possible ».

Hotch grimaça devant la situation qui s'annonçait pire que celle qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il remercia le gardien et monta jusqu'à l'appartement de Reid.

Il frappa mais personne ne répondit. A tout hasard, Hotch tourna la poignée. La porte n'était même pas fermée.

Il pénétra dans l'entrée et entendit deux rires clairs de jeunes filles. Il les trouva dans la cuisine en train de fumer un joint au milieu de la vaisselle sale et des restes de pizzas. Elles avaient l'air à peine majeure. Elles étaient sales, débraillées, du noir autour des yeux et un maquillage qui avait lamentablement coulé.

Les filles regardèrent Hotch avec des yeux éteints.

« T'en veux ? » demanda l'une d'elle.

Hotch ne répondit pas et jeta un œil à la pièce. La poubelle débordait, la nourriture pourrissait, le réfrigérateur était resté ouvert… Cette cuisine sentait mauvais.

Il revint vers le couloir et le traversa : en face se trouvait le salon. Un type torse nu dormait sur le canapé, la bouche ouverte. Il bavait.

Un autre, assis en tailleur près de la table basse se faisait un rail de coke en regardant la télé muette. Le son avait été coupé. Dans l'écran, une fille sportive, en tenue rose fluo, faisait du cardio-training en se trémoussant. C'était surréaliste.

Hotch quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la chambre, au fond de l'appartement.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et dans la pénombre, il aperçut des corps couchés dans le lit. Hotch laissa un instant ses yeux s'habituer à la semi-obscurité… et son esprit comprendre ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Au milieu des draps chiffonnés, il vit trois corps enlacés. Deux inconnus… et Reid au milieu.

Ils étaient tous parfaitement nus… leurs corps exhibés de manière indécente.

Hotch s'approcha doucement du lit et alluma la petite lampe. Sur la table de chevet, il vit le garrot, il vit les seringues et les flacons. Il les attrapa et lut méthodiquement les étiquettes : Dilaudid. A côté, une cuillère tordue, du papier aluminium et une poudre blanche. Héroïne.

Aaron pouvait voir sur le bras de Spencer les traces de piqûres. Il y en avait _beaucoup_.

Hotch se sentait désarmé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Les yeux rivés sur le corps maigre de Reid, endormi entre ces deux types, il restait figé, glacé par la déchéance de son jeune agent. Comment Reid avait-il pu tomber si bas ? Comment avait-il pu laisser son appartement se transformer en squat ?

Hotch s'avança vers le lit et secoua l'épaule du type le plus proche du bord du matelas. L'homme finit par ouvrir les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mec ? » grommela-t-il d'un air peu commode.

« Sors de là… » répondit Hotch d'une voix froide et tranchante, mais très calme.

« Va te faire foutre, mec ! Je suis bien, là ! »

Hotch crispa les mâchoires et répéta d'une voix menaçante : « Je t'ai dit de sortir de ce lit… Tu t'exécutes _maintenant_ ».

« Oh ! Mec ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais chier ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à t'exciter comme ça ? T'as pas tiré ton coup ? Tu veux te faire le gosse, là ? » s'énerva l'inconnu en désignant le corps nu de Reid. « Si tu claques du pognon, mec, tu peux lui faire ce que tu veux. Aucun problème ! Mais si t'allonges pas les billets, tu dégages, compris ? »

Hotch déboutonna sa veste, dévoilant l'arme qu'il portait à la ceinture, afin de la rendre bien apparente. Puis, il sortit sa carte d'agent fédéral : les lettres FBI apparurent en gros caractères. « Maintenant, c'est toi qui dégage tout de suite de ce lit ou je te fais enfermer pour quelques longues années, compris ? »

« Ok, ok ! Aucun problème… Je savais pas… J'te jure ! Et j'ai dit ça pour déconner… » Le type sortit du lit très vite et ramassa ses affaires à la hâte.

Le son des voix et le bruit de l'agitation avait réveillé Reid et le second inconnu. Hotch regarda l'homme couché prés de son jeune agent, tendit sa carte, main sur la hanche pour présenter son Glock : « Toi aussi, tu te barres de là immédiatement ».

Le type sortit du lit précipitamment sans se faire davantage prier.

Hotch ne se retourna même pas pour regarder s'ils s'en allaient. Il savait d'instinct qu'ils lui obéissaient.

L'agent Hotchner entendait dans son dos les voix, les petits cris des filles, les portes qui claquent… Les rats quittaient le navire. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il fixait les yeux vides de Reid qui le regardaient avec une expression de lassitude…. Son regard semblait mort. Reid ne paraissait même pas vraiment gêné, comme s'il était indifférent à lui-même.

Le jeune homme passa sa langue sur ses lèvres ; il avait la bouche sèche. Il murmura d'une voix pâteuse : « J'ai… J'ai oublié… » Et comme Hotch ouvrait des yeux ronds d'étonnement, Reid crut bon de préciser : « Ce matin… de me présenter… Je suis en retard… Mais… Je… Ca va aller… Si vous me donnez un peu de temps, je serais prêt… pour aller… travailler… ».

« C'était hier… » lâcha Hotch, anéanti de voir à quel point Reid était hors du temps.

« …oh… » Spencer fronça les sourcils, perdu. Hotch pouvait voir au fond de ses pupilles ultra-dilatées qu'il était complètement défoncé.

« On est quel jour ? » questionna-t-il en passant sa main sur sa figure, comme pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées.

Hotch ne répondit même pas. « Reid, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces types ? »

Le jeune homme paraissait ennuyé par la question : « Ce sont… des amis… ».

« Des amis qui te vendent pour quelques billets au premier inconnu qui se présente ? » Hotch n'avait pas voulu hurler mais la rage le prenait. Les affaires de stupéfiants, il les connaissait, hélas, par cœur. La violence, les coups, la prostitution… et les _viols_. C'était toujours sordide.

« Ils te baisent, c'est ça ? Tous ces types qui squattent ici, ils viennent pour profiter de toi, et dans tous les sens du terme, n'est-ce pas ? Piller ton appartement, prendre ton fric et, par-dessus tout, abuser physiquement de toi ! »

« Hotch… » commença Reid, toujours à moitié comateux. Mais son supérieur hiérarchique ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de crier son désespoir devant un tel gâchis.

« Qui sont-ils ? Hein ? Leurs noms, Reid ! »

Reid se contenta de mordre sa lèvre inférieure d'un air d'enfant perdu.

En voyant le visage défait de son subordonné, Hotch eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue sur la tête. Sa voix se fit plus calme, comme s'il n'avait plus la force de s'énerver : « Tu ne sais même pas qui ils sont, n'est-ce pas ? »

Reid baissa les yeux, comme pris en faute.

« Tu laisses venir tous ces dealers chez toi, tous ces squatteurs, ces inconnus, et tu les laisses te… » Hotch semblait chercher ses mots mais ne parvint même pas à finir sa phrase. C'était trop difficile. «… Et tout ça pour quelques flacons de Dilaudid… »

Hotch, abattu, se laissa lourdement choir sur le lit. Il s'assit au rebord du matelas, près du corps amorphe de Reid.

« Et puis, couvre-toi… » soupira Hotch en attrapant le pan du drap. Il le jeta maladroitement sur les jambes de Reid.

Spencer sembla réaliser tout à coup qu'il était complètement nu devant son supérieur hiérarchique. Subitement frappé par l'indécence de sa situation, il rougit et couvrit son sexe et son ventre avec les draps. Hotch constata qu'ils étaient souillés.

« Pourquoi, Reid ? Pourquoi ? »

Reid se contenta d'hausser les épaules en tripotant un pli du drap. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux sur Hotch.

Aaron respira lentement et reprit d'une voix calme et douce : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais tant de mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te détruits de la sorte ? »

Le regard toujours fixé sur le drap, Reid murmura : « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… »

« Si tu m'expliques, je peux tout comprendre… même _ça_ ».

Reid eut un petit rire narquois. Il n'en croyait pas un mot. « Personne ne peut comprendre… »

« Reid… Je t'en supplie… Laisse-moi t'aider… »

Spencer finit par redresser la tête. « Vous voulez vraiment m'aider, Hotch ? » Il tendit son bras détruit par les piqûres et ajouta d'un air frondeur : « Alors faites-moi une injection ».

Hotch regarda le bras de Reid avec des yeux emplis d'horreur. Comment pouvait-il lui demander ça ?

« Tu ne te rends même plus compte de ce que tu dis… » répondit Aaron Hotchner, le ventre noué. « Je veux t'aider à te sortir de ta dépendance ! Pas t'aider à t'y enfoncer davantage ! »

Reid fixa alors Hotch d'un regard noir et cracha de manière agressive : « Si vous ne voulez pas me planter cette aiguille, alors sortez ! »

« Reid… s'il te plait… »

« Allez-vous en ! » La voix de Reid monta dans les aigus. « Foutez-le camp ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! » hurla-t-il. Puis le jeune agent tendit sa main vers la table de chevet et attrapa d'un geste rapide le garrot, la seringue et un flacon de Dilaudid.

« Ne fais pas ça… »

« Si vous ne voulez pas voir '_ça'_, alors partez… » rétorqua Reid avec une voix redevenue calme. « Foutez-moi la paix… ». Il installa le garrot de caoutchouc, tirant entre ses dents le lien afin de bien le serrer.

Hotch se leva du lit, une boule au fond de la gorge. Il se sentait impuissant. Il se sentait inutile. Il ne pouvait pas sauver Reid contre son gré.

Le jeune agent chercha la veine, piquant et repiquant son bras à la peau presque grise. Son corps dévasté par l'addiction semblait résister : ses veines, durcies et rétrécies par les injections répétées, se rétractaient, comme celles de tous les junkys. Les petits vaisseaux charcutés maculaient son bras de sang, ce qui obstruait l'aiguille, obligeant Reid à changer de seringue et à recommencer.

L'hémoglobine avait coulé le long de son coude, mouchetant les draps du lit de perles d'un rouge incarnat. Sa peau, à cet endroit fragile où pénétrait l'aiguille, était désormais lacérée et sanguinolente.

Une vraie boucherie…

Hotch en avait la nausée.

Reid planta une nouvelle aiguille à la saignée de son bras et finit par trouver la veine : un peu de sang colora dans un nuage pourpre le contenu de la seringue. Il retira le garrot de son bras bleui et pressa le piston dans un long soupir d'extase. Le Dilaudid se diffusa instantanément dans ton son corps, ravageant son esprit, liquéfiant tout son être…

Hotch détourna le regard : « On dirait que tu prends un plaisir masochiste à te faire du mal, à t'anéantir dans la drogue, à les laisser tous ces types te dégrader, t'humilier… ». Le ton de sa voix était froid, comme empli de dégoût. « … tu te complais dans l'autodestruction… »

Spencer ne répondit même pas. Il avait posé la seringue vide et, la tête renversée en arrière, il se laissait planer.

« Tu es en train de te suicider à petit feu… » soupira Hotch, démoralisé. Il recula lentement vers le couloir en jetant au jeune homme un dernier regard désespéré.

Mais Spencer était déjà loin. Hotch pouvait bien dire ou faire ce qu'il voulait, ça lui était complètement indifférent. Il ne le voyait pas, il ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il n'était déjà plus dans la chambre.

Reid se laissa rouler sur le lit, au milieu des draps chiffonnés, en gémissant de plaisir.

La porte d'entrée claqua.

Hotch venait juste de partir, mais Reid l'avait déjà oublié.

Il avait aussi oublié le FBI, ses collègues, son travail… Tout ceci n'avait plus d'importance. Seule la drogue comptait. Peu importe qu'on le baise, qu'on le frappe, qu'on fasse de lui ce qu'on voulait, Reid souhaitait juste ne plus penser, ne plus se souvenir : ni de Tobias Hankel, ni de ce que cet homme lui avait fait subir, ni du fait qu'il l'avait tué.

Dans sa demi-inconscience, Reid entendit la porte se rouvrir, des mouvements de pas dans le couloir, et puis une voix s'élever : « Hey ! Spencer ! J'ai une livraison pour toi… Tout ce que tu aimes… Provision spéciale… ». Deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre, et celui qui avait déjà parlé ajouta : « Paiement immédiat. La maison ne fait pas crédit ».

Spencer, allongé sur les draps ouvrit des yeux semi-comateux et reconnut l'individu gras, aux bras tatoués, qui l'avait interpelé. C'était un de ces dealers habituels… un type d'origine russe, vraiment pas commode. Mais à côté de lui, se tenait un individu qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Le dealer posa deux flacons près du lit et demanda : « Où est le fric ? »

Spencer désigna mollement la table de chevet : « …second tiroir… ».

L'homme prit l'enveloppe et l'enfourna dans la poche intérieure de son blouson après en avoir vérifié le contenu.

Il se retourna vers le type qui l'accompagnait et murmura : « Il te convient…? ». L'autre, le regard hypnotisé par le corps longiligne et le visage angélique de Reid, le fixait avec des yeux avides. Il se contenta de hocher lentement la tête.

Le dealer lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule et chuchota à son oreille : « T'en auras pour ton fric… Je prends cher, je sais, mais t'as vu la qualité de la marchandise ? Et tu peux lui faire ce que tu veux… ».

Puis, se retournant vers Reid, le dealer précisa : « Le fric, c'était pour la commande. Je t'ai fait un prix d'ami. Maintenant, reste à régler le prix de la livraison… Tu vois ça avec lui… » fit le dealer en désignant le type silencieux à côté de lui. Il eut un sourire mauvais : « En nature, cette fois… ». Il recula ensuite vers le seuil de la chambre et, s'adressant à son client, il ajouta : « Je t'attends dans le salon… Prends ton temps… ».

La porte se referma sur Reid et sur cet inconnu qui se déshabillait.

Spencer semblait indifférent. Il se foutait de tout. Il laissa cet homme s'allonger près de lui et commencer à le toucher de ses mains âpres et vicieuses.

Reid détestait ça. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne méritait rien d'autre que cette humiliation permanente, rien d'autre que cette lente et irrésistible dégradation. Il ne pourrait jamais tomber assez bas.

Jamais…

L'image de Tobias le hantait. Par la drogue, il s'évadait ; par la drogue, il le rejoignait. Reid était enfermé dans ce cercle vicieux. Il cherchait à tout prix fuir cette réalité dans laquelle Hankel l'avait forcé à participer à ses meurtres, à cette boucherie, en le forçant à choisir les victimes… Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Reid ne pouvait pas non plus supporter cette réalité dans laquelle il était devenu lui-même meurtrier… Il avait tué Tobias… Pas Raphaël, pas Charles, non… mais Tobias, si innocent… Tobias qui l'avait pourtant ranimé et sauvé… Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, Spencer revoyait sans cesse le regard aimant de Tobias lorsqu'il lui injectait le Dilaudid, son regard perdu et reconnaissant alors qu'il agonisait, une balle en plein cœur… Ce regard de mourant était à jamais gravé dans son esprit.

« _Il ne peut pas te briser_… » avait murmuré Jason Gideon dont l'image s'affichait sur l'écran informatique, lorsque Reid était prisonnier.

Si… Tobias Hankel pouvait. Il avait pu. Il l'avait fait.

Tous ces meurtres, tous ces morts, tout ce sang… trop de pression que Reid n'avait pu supporter. Il voulait effacer tout ça, supprimer ces horreurs qui gangrenaient sa mémoire, et rejoindre Tobias dans ses paradis artificiels auxquels son ravisseur l'avait lui-même initié. Faire comme s'il n'était pas mort… comme s'il ne l'avait pas tué… comme si tout ça n'avait jamais existé.

Et pour ça, il était prêt à payer.

Prêt à payer n'importe quel prix pour enfin tout oublier.

**\- FIN -**


End file.
